Con el tiempo
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: Helga se a ido de Hillwood para estudiar en la universidad, pero al volver se reencuentra con Arnold.¿como será su relacion luego de muchos años de no haberse visto? pesima haciendo summary


Capitulo I

El despertador sonaba por segunda vez, como odiaba a ese aparato, la alejaba del su maravilloso mundo de los sueños y la traía de vuelta a la cruel realidad, realidad en la que debía ir a trabajar, ir al supermercado y pagar cuentas, cruel, cruel realidad.

La ténue luz de la mañana se mezclaba tímidamente a través de las nuevas cortinas color miel de su habitación. Era su primer día de vuelta a Hillwood desde que era una niña, a penas termino la secundaria se marcho de aquella cuidad para asistir a una universidad a estudiar periodismo, luego de terminar la universidad decidió volver, sabía que habían pasado muchos años desde su partida, pero los recuerdos de su infancia eran mucho más fuertes, los quería de vuelta, quería volver a revivir aunque fiera un instante, aquellas memorias.

se dio una vuelta más en la cama y puso sus pies en el suelo, se estiró un poco y se puso de pie lista para partir a la ducha. Se quito el piyama y se metió bajo la tibia agua que salía de su ducha. Con solo 24 años, Helga era una mujer exitosa, la habían contratado como periodista de un importante diario local, y en su primer día de trabajo debía ir a cubrir la noticia sobre un joven que había robado un importante museo, y no solo en el área laboral era exitosa, sino, también con los hombres, aunque había tenido novios, jamás se pudo olvidar de su primer y único amor, Arnold, aquel rubio no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que lo conoció, era una lástima que hubieran perdido contacto, durante la secundaria Helga seguía teniendo el mismo carácter malhumorado que siempre la había caracterizado por lo que jamás se hizo amiga del chico, y cuando ella se fue de la cuidad, perdieron contacto.

Helga tenía el cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, unos ojos negros muy profundos, unas cejas perfectamente depiladas, era delgada y alta, además de esas características físicas, mentalmente había cambiado mucho, la universidad y la madurez la habían ablandado mucho, ahora era una mujer compasiva, divertida, llena de vida, amable, solidaria, humilde, aunque su odio por las cosas en general y sus días de mal carácter seguían apareciendo de vez en cuando.

Luego de la ducha caminó lentamente hacía el armario para escoger mentalmente que debía usar para el trabajo, después de mirar dos veces toda su ropa, tomó lo que creía era ideal, una blusa delgada de color blanco, una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y unos tacones rosados.

Luego de vestirse, echarse perfume y guardar todas las cosas importantes en su bolso, fue a la cocina a tomar desayuno, un café con leche, dos tostadas con mantequilla y un plato de frutillas, para comenzar el día.

Subió a su auto y al recorrer las calles parecía que cada esquina le contaba una historia, cada lugar parecía tener la esencia de su infancia, cada tienda, cada parque, cada casa le traía recuerdos. Fue un viaje tremendamente melancólico hasta el juzgado, pero una sensación de satisfacción le confirmo que había tomado una buena decisión al mudarse.

Al llegar la estaba esperando un joven con una cámara fotográfica, Helga no supo como la reconoció, pero a penas la vio el joven se acerco enseguida.

-¿señorita Helga Pataki?- Dijo el muchacho, bastante joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Si, soy yo- Contesto Helga estrechándole la mano al chico.

-Soy Robert , el fotógrafo de la noticia-

-Mucho gusto-

- EL gusto es mio , señorita Pataki, ¿Vamos?- dijo el chico con un entusiasmo que hacía pensar que este era su primer trabajo.

Habia mucha gente cubriendo la noticia, canales de televisión, periodistas independientes, periodistas de otros diarios, y personas que venían a ver el juicio de aquel delincuente. Tubo que atravesar mucha gente y esperar varias horas para que recién pudiera entrevistar al chico, "malditos, malditos todos que hacen que mi trabajo sea más difícil" se decía a si misma mientras atravesaba a la gente.

Al salir del juzgado ya era de noche, Helga se despidió del camarógrafo y se fue directo a su auto, estaba buscando sus llaves cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bolso en el juzgado, "maldita mi suerte" se dijo a si misma, para luego reflexionar que al parecer , decía bastante esa palabra…al llegar al juzgado alguien le abrió la puerta, si hubiera tenido su bolso en la mano, de seguro lo habría dejado caer, tenía la boca tan abierta que un panal de abejas completo podría haber entrado a su boca.

-¿Helga? ¿ eres tu?- pregunto el chico aún sujetándole la puerta a la paralizada Helga.

-A-Arnold…¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió Helga titubeando, estaba mareada, y a penas podía enfocar bien, la verdad esque ella esperaba encontrarse con el en algún momento, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Vaya, ¡si eres tu!, yo soy abogado, trabajo aquí ¿ y tu cómo has estado?¡tanto tiempo!.- dijo el chico abrazando a Helga, lo habría apartado, Helga no era una chica de abrazos ni besos, quizá le debía eso a Miryam y a Bob, pero estaba tan impresionada que no estaba segura de realizar ningún movimiento.

-ya basta, es suficiente.- Dijo Helga pudiendo apartar por fin al chico del abrazo.- si que ha pasado tiempo, pero no es razón para ponerse tan cariñosos.

-si que sigues igual, he- Dijo Arnold sonriendo- tenemos tanto de que hablar, ¿que dices si nos vamos a tomar un trago?¿tienes tiempo ahora?

El corazón de Helga latía a mil por hora, como su fuera una niña de nuevo, como si lo el le hubiera hablado por primera vez, no estaba preparado para eso, ¿Arnold invitándola a tomar un trago? Debía de ser un sueño.

-se-seguro- Helga se maldijo a si misma por seguir titubeando.

-Bien, ¿estas en auto? ¿o te llevo?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa. Helga lo pensó un momento, claro que había venido en auto, pero la oportunidad de ir en el mismo auto que el chico de sus sueños, era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, aunque tuviera que venir a buscar su auto al otro lado del mundo mañana.

-No, viene a pie-

-perfecto , te llevo entonces-

-primero debo ir por mi bolso, lo deje en una habitación de aquí- Dijo Helga apuntando al juzgado.

- no hay problema, te espero-

Probablemente este era el mejor día de su vida, el , Arnold , el amor de su vida, la estaba invitando a un trago, después de varios años de no verla, después de que ella había sido cruel con el toda la vida, aquí estaba el, invitándola a salir humildemente. Nada podía ser más perfecto, y por primera vez en el día bendijo algo, el día en que decidió venir a vivir a Hillwood de nuevo.


End file.
